


the power you're supplying

by kiwicorne



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Grantaire is a talented young man, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwicorne/pseuds/kiwicorne
Summary: Grantaire sings. It doesn’t affect Enjolras, at all. (Yes it does.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it. I have finally written something in english (so if you see incorrect grammar or other blame my french).  
> This is the result for listening too many times the Grease Live soundtrack. (title from you're the one that i want)
> 
> Edit: I have corrected some of my mistakes, don't hesitate to come tell me if you see more (01/13/17)

“No, no, no, I tell you, there was something between Sandy and Rizzo!” Courfeyrac cried.

Enjolras looked up from where he was sitting to watch his friend, who was making a great point at explaining his opinions rather loudly.

(And if Enjolras stared a few seconds more than necessary at Grantaire, well, it was because he was in the way.)

It was movie night for Les Amis and they had just watched Grease which led to the discussion Courfeyrac was now having with Marius, who had the misfortune to say that Danny and Sandy made a cute couple.

Most of the others were debating, it seemed, on whether with or without the songs the movie was more or less good.

“Basically,” Bahorel was saying, “it’s a story about a girl who had to do a relooking if she wanted to be with the boy she liked — boy who was a real jerk with her at school, I have to say.”

“But it’s a love story in the 80s,” argued Joly, who was a great defender of romantic movies, “we can’t expect it to be _the_ greatest romance of the world.”

“Yes, also we can say there’s character development— and not just with Sandy and Danny,” added Musichetta.

Something else caught Enjolras’ attention, and, yes, it was Grantaire again. But this time it was for a real reason, not just because the artist looked quite _very_ well in this black shirt, or the way his eyes always shined when he talked to his friends, or _how_ tight his pants were— and Enjolras should really think about something else. Like the mischievous smile which had just appeared on Grantaire’s face as he gently kicked Éponine’s leg with his foot. He was definitely up to something. It was Enjolras’ duty to watch him, you know, in case something bad happened.

And something bad happened. Well, technically not _really_ bad, but in Enjolras’ grade of ‘Grantaire feels’ this was a good nine out of ten.

After he was sure to have Éponine’s attention, Grantaire opened his mouth and “I got chills they’re multiplying!”

Oh God. Was he really singing? Enjolras knew he had a good voice — something that was disturbing during meetings when Grantaire argued with him, did he really think Enjolras could reply like anything was normal? Like his voice didn’t make _things_ to Enjolras’ stomach? — but hearing him sing, especially a love song, Enjolras thought his heart stopped beating for a second.

“And I’m losing control, cause the power you’re supplying, it’s electrifying!”

Everyone was now looking at Grantaire, who himself was watching Éponine with a smirk. Enjolras blinked a few times and also cast his eyes on the brunette. She was staring intensely at Grantaire as she could read his soul like that. And maybe she could. Enjolras was convinced she was like a superhuman or something.

The entire room was silent, waiting for Éponine to do something. Finally, she smirked like Grantaire, leaned toward him, and begun to sing. “You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you!”

“And my heart is set on you!”

Enjolras turned his head so quickly he was afraid for a moment he was going to lose it. But he locked eyes with Courfeyrac and yes, it was him and Cosette who made the choir, these traitors. Great job, encourage him and he’ll keep singing as if everything was normal when there was a hurricane in Enjolras’ body.

But then Grantaire looked at them with a big happy smile and Enjolras wanted to keep this smile forever on Grantaire’s face — and in his head — so maybe he could thank Cosette and Courfeyrac later.

He realized he had missed a part of the song when he heard Grantaire sang again with Éponine, and he couldn’t help but imagine what it would be if Grantaire sang “you’re the one that I want” to _him_.

As Éponine sang the next part, she took Grantaire’s hands in hers, stood up, and pulled her friend with her.

“I better shape up, cause you need a man.”

“I need a man, who can keep me satisfied.”

And, fuck, Grantaire has started to _dance_. Didn’t he notice the effect he had on Enjolras? Was his plan to kill him with those movements of his? It certainly looked like that. Because despite everything he said, Grantaire was so damn talented. At first, it had frustrated Enjolras because Grantaire had always acted like he was good for nothing and he had wanted to scream and shake Grantaire until he understood he was skilled.

“You’re the one that I want,” Grantaire sang with Éponine, and with his hands still in hers, he turned her around him.

Enjolras noticed vaguely that Cosette and Courfeyrac were still doing the choir, but it was lost in his mind with everything else when Grantaire’s eyes met his and sang — still looking at Enjolras, was this real? — “you’re the one that I want!”

Enjolras froze, not daring looking away. Was Grantaire singing _that_ to _him_ or had he just catch Enjolras’ eyes in the moment?

But he continued to look at Enjolras with a little smile as he sang the next “you’re the one that I want” and maybe, maybe Grantaire was really thinking that about Enjolras?

Without even thinking Enjolras got up as soon as Eponine and Grantaire sang the last “you’re the one that I want” and raced toward Grantaire.

He didn’t care about his friends watching him with smiles like they knew all the secrets of the world, he didn’t care about Éponine who stopped to dance around Grantaire, he didn’t care about the small whispers he heard. All he cared about was Grantaire.

Grantaire who was frozen on the spot, staring at Enjolras with his beautiful eyes which Enjolras could write poetry about (he actually tried it once but, well, he preferred not to talk about it after having heard Jehan laugh for ten minutes straight).

Grantaire and his lovely mouth — smiling as he said jokes with Courfeyrac, laughing when Bossuet told him his latest misadventure — and his lips, _his lips_.

Grantaire, Grantaire, Grantaire. Only Grantaire.

He came just in front of him and extended his hands, one touching Grantaire’s right cheek, the other taking his hand. Grantaire’s lips opened slightly and Enjolras couldn’t help but look at them.

And then it was just natural for Enjolras to come closer, closer until his lips were pressed against Grantaire’s. Afraid to see his reaction, Enjolras closed his eyes to simply enjoy this moment where he could touch him like he never allowed himself, closer than they have ever been, he could taste the wine Grantaire had drunk in the evening on his breath when the artist sighed, he could feel it in all his body.

Enjolras opened his eyes to search for confirmation or— or rejection in Grantaire’s gaze but all he could see were his eyelashes before he felt arms around his waist pulling him even closer and then Grantaire was kissing him— _really_ kissing him like it was all he wanted to do since he was born.

They stayed like that, kissing with nothing else on their minds for a while, and Enjolras thought this was the best kiss he ever had. Not because it was perfect, no. But because it was with Grantaire. Beautiful, lovely Grantaire.

And then Grantaire stepped back, ending the kiss. Enjolras searched for any signs on his face and he looked— he looked insecure. Enjolras decided that day that he would do anything to never see that look on his face again. Never.

“Why?” Grantaire asked.

So Enjolras simply replied “You're the one that I want,” and Grantaire’s smile was worth everything.

(Even the “ooooh” and the “aaaah” their friends made on the background.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say [hi](https://twitter.com/cosiette)!


End file.
